The New Improved Hermione
by Bogmonkey
Summary: Hermione has changed in attitude over the summer, will she be able to confide in her friends what happened? UPDATED
1. Hermione's Entrance

The New Improved Hermione.  
  
Hermione walked towards the Hogwarts express, she looked at her reflection in the brass on the side of the carrages, she looked so different. Last year she was all big hair, big teeth and big clothes. Walking towards the door, she took a deep breath and went through, she was scared of Harry and Ron's reaction to how she looked (and the fact that she hadn't really had time to talk to them all summer, she even had to turn down two weeks at the Weasley's a very hard thing to do). Her summer was indeed eventful, she had changed in attitude as well as looks. She glanced into the carriges she past. She fineally found Harry and Ron huddled round the sweet trolley. '6th years and they still act this way!' she thought to her self.  
  
Ron turned around after he was tapped on the shoulder, "Hermione! Hel- WOW!" he looked her up and down, "You look. Different" he was thinking of something to say, "Harry! Look Hermione!" Harry looked better than the end of last year,  
  
"What? Oh hiya! Wait a minute, you look different" he also looked her up and down, "What did you do this summer?"  
  
"Oh, this and that." Hermione could no way tell them the real reason,  
  
"so we gonna sit down, catch up!"  
  
"Okay, Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When did your wordrobe consist of strappy tops and combat trousers?"  
  
"When I found out that I was sixteen and could buy my own clothes"  
  
"Oh, well it looks great" Ron answered figiting  
  
"Ron, is it bothering you?"  
  
"No! No! I just thought you would of worn something a little less manly"  
  
"MANLY!" Hermione stood up and waved her fist in Ron's face "Ron, I have had the summer in hell literally, I do not need this now especially from you!"  
  
Storming out of the compartment she decided to walk around the train in search for Ginny, but she bumped into a different familiar face.  
  
"Malfoy, get out of my way!" she snapped, he didn't move.  
  
"Love the look Hermione really arouses me" he said in a smooth but intimidating tone.  
  
Hermione was shocked that she punched him, with extreme force. Malfoy was in so much pain it was like someone had hit him in the nose with a park bench, he fell to the floor. "YOU IDIOT! I HAVE TO HAVE MY FAMILY PORTRAIT DONE NEXT WEEK!"  
  
"should of thought of that before you annoyed me!" she walked off, feeling better that she had let off some steam. She found Ginny's conpartment and they had a good old chat about how Ginny admitted she still fancied Harry deep down, even if she was dating someone.  
  
"So Hermione what have you been up to?"  
  
"Nothing much" she said looking down she so wanted to tell her friends, but she couldn't she can't trust them, she can't trust any of them.  
  
"Just the usual, hanging out"  
  
"How come you didn't stay with us?" Ginny stared at her hoping for an answer,  
  
"Look Ginny I've got to go, I'll catch up later,K?"  
  
"alright, hey!" Hermione turned round, "Did you hear who the new DADA teacher is?"  
  
"no, did you?"  
  
"His name is Professor Harris, apparently he's a muggle but married a Witch, who died and he learned magic and got the job!"  
  
"The Bastard!" she said it to quickly to realise what she said, the girls in the conpartment just stared at her.  
  
"Got to go" talk later. 


	2. Hints to Hermione's secret

A/N: a couple of things I forgot,  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not making money so plz don't sue!  
  
And this story is a crossover with a tv show kinda obvious soon I love HP and this show so I had to do a story about both things!  
  
Thanx to reviewers!  
  
Hints to Hermione's Secret.  
  
Hermione had to find this new Professor she knew who he was but not where he could be, she remembered where herself Harry and Ron had seen Prof. Lupin but Harris wasn't there. 'Where is he!' she thought, she looked into every compartment, her head was starting to get dizzy with the looking through the glass windows, she looked ahead and saw a tallish man with dark hair and big upper arms stash a handful of chocolate frogs in his pocket. He turned round; he was eating a frog with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Hello, PROFFESOR Harris" She snapped.  
  
"Hello, HERMIONE" he jokily snapped back.  
  
"Why the emphasis on my name?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Well my job is to teach students important facts about dark wizards and magic"  
  
"Don't get sarky with me!"  
  
"I have to keep an eye on you, make sure nothing goes wrong" he sounded concerned.  
  
"Look people are going to get really suspicious if you are around!" she looked at him why did they give her a cute one!  
  
"Well then don't talk to me, we'll just have to act on a strictly Teacher- student relationship"  
  
"That makes it sound as if we're dating!" she hissed  
  
"Sorry! Miss ants in ya pants!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" she walked off and he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Meet me after the feast, there's a few things I gotta talk to you about"  
  
"Like what?" How your gonna cope with school and your .new improvement."  
  
"Where?" she got impatient and folded her arms.  
  
"The DADA classroom" Hermione walked off and decided to find Ron to say she was sorry for snapping at him.  
  
She found them and said she was sorry, he was very scared of her now and she was uncomftable uncomftable, she decided to go and get changed. Now that Hermione was in her school clothes she felt that she didn't stand out as much. She put her hair up as she now found it a neucence.  
  
She returned to the conpartment just as the train had stopped. She was jumped on by Neville, "Hey! Just heard what you did to Malfoy, he's gotta go straight to the hospital wing! Great Hermione!"  
  
"Thanks" she looked at Ron and Harry as they stepped up in the horseless (not to them) carriges,  
  
"Hermione, what did you do to Malfoy?"  
  
"He annoyed me so I punched him"  
  
"Wow! That's so cool!" was Ron's reaction, but Harry's was different,  
  
"Why did you punch him, I thought you were a witch remember?"  
  
"Well I just felt like giving him a good whack and I did!" They didn't talk for the rest of the journey as they had just seen then darker side of hermione and they didn't like it. 


	3. The Meeting

The Meeting  
  
Hermione sat through the feast thinking about what Harris wanted to talk about.  
  
Obviously how she was going to sneak around, well she'd already thought of that, she'd borrow Harry's cloak she was sure he wouldn't mind. But there were other things, how was she going to be able to do her class and homework and act as normal as possible without striking up attention, now that would be tricky.  
  
She rushed through dessert and tried not to seem to eger to leave. She hid behind a group of Ravenclaws who go the same way as the DADA classroom.  
  
She entered to find, well, no one. Frustrated she waited awhile and then sat down, she looked around, at least she new she wouldn't have any trouble with Harris trying to kill any of them or covering everything with flowers. She saw a familiar trunk next to his desk.  
  
She opened it to fing numerous crosses, an axe and a couple of stakes. Closing the trunk, made her make note of a faint line in the wall. The closer she walked the more bold the line became. It was a door, she tried to open it but there was nothing, she left her wand in her satchel, damn, she walked back a few steps, ran and kick the wall, the door flung open to reveal a set of steps. She wasn't afraid, she walked down noticing the different weapons and taking knowledge for further refrence.  
  
"You took your time!" said a voice in the corner, she spun round her hands in fists.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" she snapped as Harris appeared from the dark.  
  
"Sorry, but you've gotta be ready for surprise attacks"  
  
"Yeah well we haven't started training yet" she looked for a seat, when she couldn't find one she decided to sit on the floor.  
  
"So what you wanna talk about?" she said.  
  
"you, your situation, I've said there might be some activity here it being magic an all"  
  
"Yea I know, have any ideas how I can fool people about what I'm doing because I'm not a very good liar"  
  
"Don't worry if anyone asks your having catch up lessons for DADA because you wanna get the best grades in your NEWTs."  
  
"Good, people would defineatly think that's me" she thought about her past years at Hogwarts and how much of a geek she was.  
  
"Now about what you asked me in the summer, I think you should be able to tell your friends, but when the time is right and when you now their not gonna tell any 'people' about you"  
  
"I don't think they even know that our sort of 'people' exist"  
  
"well then that's ok then settled!" you can come back her at seven pm sharp to start training.  
  
"Ok, see you then" she left and Harris followed.  
  
"be careful, always be on the look out always carry one of these" he handed her something and she sliped it under her cloak, nodded and left.  
  
(The suspense is killin me!) 


	4. Visitors

Visitors  
  
Nothing much happened in the next two weeks, Hermione tried desperately to get back into the old Hogwarts routine but she found herself doing most of her homework the night or even the morning before lessons with Ron and Harry.  
  
She had just had a bad potions lesson, she had to work with Neville who was hopeless and add the fact that she couldn't remember the potion ingredients just made it worse. She just wanted a quite night in bed with her new book: Famous Heroines, and then go to sleep and think of the next two days without schoolwork. That was all wiped from her mind when she entered the dormitory to find the girls huddled around Lavender who was holding a big grey ball.  
  
"I don't know what happened," she sobbed "I called for Kestrel and she fell down and she was dead," Hermione looked for her book and then laid it on the bed, she was walking towards the bathroom when Lavender said  
  
"and she has these teeth marks I don't think it can be a foxes-"  
  
"What?" Hermione whirled round and looked at the owl, "Oh god" she muttered, and left for the owlry.  
  
She got there to find owl feathers everywhere and some pretty scared looking birds.  
  
They all hooted and some even looked as though they were trying to point out the window at the side of the room. She climbed onto the lowest beam and started her way up to the window, frightened owls flew around her head but she still tried to carry on. Hermione now holding onto the ledge was climbing outside of the window. She climbed up to the roof and she saw a dark figure, "Who's there?" she called, the figure moved closer, she recognised him as Tom Thatch he was in her DADA classes,  
  
"Tom what are you doing up here?" she asked 'please don't let him be one!' was all she could think.  
  
"I was getting a little snack, but now that you're here I guess I can have a full meal" he walked closer and Hermione could see the detail of his eyes and his teeth, they were long sharp canines, sharp enough to pierce human (and owl) skin.  
  
"Oh great!" Hermione said she was unarmed and looked around. "Well I'm sorry but we have run out of human blood tonight maybe if you come back at say 7 o'clock?"  
  
"Your not scared of me?" he enquired,  
  
"Why should I be, this is what I do to people like you" she had found the spike out of the top of the tower and snapped it off (it was wood) she flipped over to him and he punched her, she nearly lost her balance, maintained a strong appearance and then said "Oh my god! There's more!" Tom turned around, "Where?" he was stabbed in the heart; he looked at Hermione, "You're a-!" he turned to dust.  
  
"That's right I am" 


	5. Love and Scars

Love and Scars  
  
"Harris!" Hermione kicked open his office door to find him looking through papers and grading them.  
  
"Hermione!" he snapped surprised by her appearance, "Why are you up at this time?"  
  
"Someone was turned!" She screamed, "It was Tom Thatch I sit on the other side of the room to him in DADA, well I used to!"  
  
"How? When?"  
  
"I think he was turned a couple of hours ago, he's been biting owls, sucking um dry"  
  
"And then what happened?"  
  
"I found him, fought him, killed him" she didn't seem upset before but then this sort of thing wasn't new.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked worried about her.  
  
"I'm fine, but you look like you need some sleep" she looked into his eyes, why did he have to be cute, he was like, twenty years older than her but so damn cute. He seemed to be looking at her differently than normal, he realised he was looking at her and turned to his desk and continued grading papers.  
  
"Uh, you should, uh, go back to bed you need sleep more than me," He noticed a cut above her eye, "your hurt, that looks pretty vicious, I'd go to Madame Pomfrey"  
  
"What do I say?" she asked  
  
"Just say you fell down the stairs, you were sleep walking and I found you" he led her out of the door and they both felt rather strange in each others company.  
  
The next day hermione woke to find Harry and Ron looking at her.  
  
"You ok Mione?"  
  
"I'm fine," she answered to Ron's question  
  
"What's that?" Harry pointed to her head, "Is that a scar?"  
  
"I fell down some stairs, it's nothing."  
  
"That looks like it's gonna scar," Ron started laughing, "You could be the scar twins"  
  
"Don't say things like that or I'm gonna give you a scar in a minute!"  
  
"I was only saying Hermione,"  
  
"Well don't" she got up and found she was in the Hospital wing,  
  
"You didn't leave last night, Professor Harris bought you in"  
  
"Oh, well I better go thank him" she walked out leaving Harry and Ron sitting by an empty bed, "What's up with her, all she seems to be doing is going to Prof Har- wait a minute, you don't think she's got a crush on him do you?"  
  
"What hermione?" Harry couldn't picture it,  
  
"Yeah!" Maybe she's just hanging round him so that he might see what a lovely person she is!"  
  
Hermione decided to knock on Harris' door, she waited and then he finally let her in.  
  
"Hi, how's your head?" he said concerned, "You not feeling dizzy or anything?"  
  
"No I'm fine, but there is something I wanna talk to you about" she moved closer to him.  
  
"What's that?" he moved closer to her.  
  
"Us," she whispered  
  
"What about us?" he whispered back  
  
"Well this" she kissed him, he stepped back at first and Hermione realised she shouldn't of done it, "I'm sorry, I'll leave now" she was grabbed by the arm and pulled towards him, "I'm not," he kissed her.  
  
This time the kiss was longer and more passionate, and all Hermione was thinking was 'this is wrong' but this is what felt good and she hadn't felt like this for a while. 


	6. Truth Hurts

Truth Hurts (Literally)  
  
Hermione woke to find herself in the room below Harris' office. She looked around and noticed that he was asleep, if she just snuck out now she wouldn't wake him. She was wrong.  
  
"Where you goin?" he enquired,  
  
"Um breakfast, I'm pretty hungry"  
  
"I'll say" he said as he stretched. "So any idea about what is getting students?"  
  
"Um no, I've gotta go" she pulled on her clothes and hurried up the stairs.  
  
She couldn't think straight, what had she done the night before? She had slept with her teacher! Well he was more than that, what was she going to say? She decided to keep it a secret and just try and forget about it.  
  
Hermione sat herself between Ron and Ginny, she sensed she looked a mess and tried to strighten herself up.  
  
"Hermione, what were you up to last night?" Ginny asked  
  
"Nothing! She jumped, "how did you know I wasn't there last night?"  
  
"Lavender was talking about how you reacted to her owl being killed and that she hadn't seen you since."  
  
"Oh, well I was in the hospital wing"  
  
"For a little scratch?"  
  
"What's with the third degree?" she snapped slamming down a spoonful of porridge, "I didn't sleep in the dorm and I went to the Hospital Wing!" she picked up her cloak and ran out, she ran into Harris who asked her what was wrong, she just burst into tears and left for the common room.  
  
She past a group of Slytherins who muttered, "crazy" under their breath as she streaked past.  
  
She sat down and tried to clear her head of her worries with her book and kept looking at the portrait hole, thinking that Ron, Harry or Ginny would burst in and demand to know what's going on.  
  
Hermione had decided that because of what happened after breakfast she had to tell them, she knew that they wouldn't believe her so she had a little plan.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry burst through the door, "What was breakfast all about?" he sat down beside her "Ginny got really upset she thinks you don't like her anymore!"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, it's just, I had a pretty bad couple of days and I need to tell you all something," she started to tell him about them all going to the forbidden forest that night so she could try and find what was causing all the trouble. He agreed after thinking it over for a while, and he said he'd tell the others. It strictly had to Be the three of them and no one else.  
  
That night, Hermione had conjured three shoulder bags and started to pack them with the essensials, Stakes, crosses, Holy Water, and an axe and sword for herself.  
  
She met them outside the main doors to the castle and they were looking at the sharp looking buldges in the bags.  
  
"What's in there?" Ron asked pointing at the most packed bag.  
  
"Just a few things well most defineatlly need" she passed them around  
  
"always carry one of these" she handed them a cross.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked looking at it.  
  
"Protection" was all Hermione said, she lead the way and everyone was nervous.  
  
They had walked for about three hours when Ginny said "What the Hell are we doing here?"  
  
"Sssh!" said hermione, she saw the bush russle, "Be quiet, always stay quiet!"  
  
She ripped the axe from her bag and heard Awes from Harry and Ginny and a Whimper from Ron.  
  
She turned quickly and a shadow pounced on her, she was pinned to the floor and couldn't move her arms.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron shouted, she pulled her feet up and placed them in the middle of the figures stomach and pushed with an almighty force. The figure flew through the air and the others follwed him through.  
  
"Hermione that was!"  
  
"Shut up! Just let me dust him!" she whipped out a stake from the inside pocket of her coat and sprang on the thing. She was kicked back but she remained intact she gave a high kick to the face and Ron pulled out a torch. It shone onto the figures face. It was a vampire, not any vampire this was Theo, she had been put up against him before and she had lost, but this time she was determined to win.  
  
He hit her, kicked her, picked her up and threw her. All the while Ginny was crying and Ron and Harry were trying to cast spells but none of them worked.  
  
"I'll kill you this time slayer!" he said and threw her at a tree she hit it and felt like her back had shattered into a thousand pieces, she fell unconscious and didn't move. Theo huffed and walked back into the forest, not noticing the other three as he was too busy with the slayer, and plus he didn't care about three kids, he did his business and left.  
  
Ron and Harry ran towards Hermione who struggled to get up she leaned against the tree and fineally stood up stright.  
  
"What happened!" one minute you were fighting like a martial arts genius and thenyou let him pound you! Why?" Harry looked at her.  
  
"I'll get him soon" was all she said and they helped her back to the castle  
  
"Hermione, what did he mean when he called you a slayer?" 


	7. A Little Explaining

A Little Explaining  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while, lots of work at school, ho hum pigs bum lets get on wiv the story. Also we find out about Harris who is he? Hum..  
  
...........................  
  
Harry and Ron helped Hermione clamber up to the castle.  
  
"Hermione? Are you going to tell us something about tonight, or are you just gonna leave us guessing?" Harry enquired as Hermione tried to stand up by herself. She managed to stand straight and as she did so, they could see that the cut that was above her eye had completely disappeared.  
  
"Where's your scar?" Ron asked curious.  
  
"Slayer healing, I'll explain later just get me to Professor Harris' Office."  
  
Ginny had been shocked from when Hermione had been thrown unconscious, and hadn't the courage to say anything more. She followed them as they slowly made their way up the stairs. They got to the door and Hermione almost felt herself again. She opened the door and saw Harris looking out of the window.  
  
"Harris?"  
  
"I saw what happened" He didn't turn round he just kept on staring out of the window. "It was him wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes" she replied  
  
"And you deliberately led your friends out there didn't you?" Still staring out the window.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Your friends our outside the office now aren't they?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Let them in then" he didn't move.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, why shouldn't I be?"  
  
"You're just staring out the window."  
  
"That's because, never mind" he waited a minute and then he turned around, "there better?"  
  
"Much" she walked to the door and called Harry, Ron and Ginny in.  
  
"So, you've found out Hermione's a slayer?" Harris said. Everyone nodded. "Sit down"  
  
They saw a different side to Professor Harris now, a side you don't want to mess with.  
  
"The information that you have received tonight must not be uttered to anyone, got it?" he said fiercely, they all nodded.  
  
"Do any of you know what a slayer is?" he looked at them and they looked at each other.  
  
"Someone who slays things?" Ron said stupidly.  
  
"Yes, so what does a Vampire Slayer do?" He said this to them as if they were four year olds.  
  
"Slays Vampires"  
  
"Well done!" he shouts sarcastically.  
  
"Harris, I think they wanna know how I became one" Hermione said.  
  
"The summer just gone, the last slayer died, her name was Buffy Summers." He tried not to think about it, "She was taken down by a very powerful vampire, Tarquenaline."  
  
"Theo's Mother" Hermione added.  
  
"Yes, after one Slayer is killed the next one is called"  
  
"Me" Hermione was sitting in the corner of the room away from the others. " Normal sunny day in Devon, I was on Holiday, when I kept being followed by Xander."  
  
"Xander?" Harry said confused "Who's Xander?"  
  
"I'm Xander Harris," Harris stood up.  
  
"I was called to be her watcher, and I had to find her and tell her"  
  
"So you and you are like fighting evil?" Ginny finally got her Voice back.  
  
"Yes" they said in union.  
  
"Hermione, where did you learn to fight like that?" Harry said  
  
"It comes with the title, strength, precision, and damn right good senses." She did a couple of flips as they looked in awe.  
  
"Is that the same with the fast healing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, you can't expect a Slayer to have two broken arms, a large bruise up her spine and concussion and carry on fighting Can you?"  
  
"Suppose not"  
  
"Exactly" 


	8. Consequences

Consequences  
  
Disclaimer: ain't done this in a while, I don't own Harry potter or Buffy they are works of JKRowling and Joss Whedon.  
  
.....................  
  
The months went on since Harry, Ron and Ginny found out about Hermione being a slayer. They would help her when she was killing and when she was trying to find out about what was causing all the vampires to pop out of nowhere.  
  
Harris would rarely be seen in the day, and when he was teaching he had the drapes down. Hermione thought it nothing more than him being sad about being rejected.  
  
Things seemed back to normal again, well apart from the fact that she killed creatures of the night and that Malfoy was now scared of her because she threatened to break his arm if he didn't move. She seemed obsessed with the fact that she was putting on weight; with all the slaying she was doing she hoped it would of gone the other way. Every thing seemed dandy at Hogwarts. She was starting to like school again.  
  
"Harris?" she peered around the door into the darkened classroom. "Harris? Are you here? I need to see that book that I had last time I think I was on to - Oh my god!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Harris had walked out of the dark corner and she could see his face. "No! No not you!"  
  
"Yep" Harris had a grin on his face, "you know, I like this vampire thing, granted, I can't go out in daylight, but I think that people have more fun at night don't you agree" as he said this he walked up to Hermione and started to stroke her face.  
  
"Get away!" She pulled out a stake and held it in her shaking hand "I'm not scared to do it you know!"  
  
"Oh, please, you have feelings for me, you'll never stake me" He seemed so sure of himself.  
  
"In the summer, I had to stake William, that was so hard but I did it!" She felt her eyes water and all she could think was 'not Xander, why Xander!'  
  
"Yeah I remember, you had the biggest crush on him!" he sniggered, "and then he rejected you! And you cried for days and I just thought, how pathetic!"  
  
"Shut up! Stop it!" Hermione knew what he was doing "your trying to manipulate me! It won't work I know to much about vampires now!"  
  
She staked him, something just made her push the stake in. Harris was shocked but still had time to say, "What ya gonna tell the kid? You killed its father" and he had gone.  
  
Hermione just stood there, not moving, her eyes were wide and her mouth was open, the tears started to trickle down her cheeks, she collapsed on the floor and with the stake still in her hand she stroked her stomach. 


	9. New Watcher

New Watcher  
  
Note: Hermione's new watcher is sooooooooooooo much nicer than Xander Harris. I just can't let anything happen because I'd be repeating myself! .....................  
  
"Hermione! Never!" said a girl talking to her friend while they were walking to charms.  
  
"Yup, apparently it's Harry's!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well I heard it was Snape's!" the girl the other side of her said.  
  
A tallish man stood in front of them. "I don't think you should be talking about things that don't concern you" he said it in an unfriendly tone, but he didn't shout, his voice was almost eerie.  
  
"Sorry" said one of the girls and they ran down the hall changing the subject to the stranger they had just met.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione Granger, Vampire Slayer, and mum to be was in the hospital wing. She had cuts on her face and her arm in a sling. She stared down at the now protruding bump. She was so disgusted. She couldn't think how she didn't realise. She'd been staying out later at night, fighting, hoping that it would get popped out. She wasn't ready for a baby she was only sixteen!  
  
The nurse brought in some foul smelling liquid and poured it over Hermione's stomach.  
  
"What are you doing!" hermione tried to stay calm.  
  
"Calm down, just seeing how the little one is!" replied the nurse.  
  
"I don't care! I want it gone! Just take it out!" Tears started to form in her eyes "I don't want it!" she mumbled as the nurse tried to calm her down.  
  
"You shouldn't say such hurtful things, you'll take one look at it and you'll never want to let it go!"  
  
"No I'll take one look at it and I'll throw up!"  
  
The nurse took no notice of Hermione and continued to look at the baby. "Awe! It's a girl!" she said "Isn't that nice! A mini Hermione!"  
  
"Yeah a mini vampire is just what I need!"  
  
"What dear?"  
  
"Nothing, don't you have bones to regrow or something?"  
  
"Humph!" the nurse stepped behind her curtain, she could see someone talking to her. He was tall and wearing glasses. "Harry!" Hermione shouted "I haven't seen you for ages!"  
  
"I'm not Harry" The man said, he walked round the curtain and stood in front of Hermione's bed. "I'm Christian Thomas, your new Watcher" he held out a hand but hermione just turned over and said, "Watcher mark 2 whoopee"  
  
"Well you about as much fun as a dead duck"  
  
"I have my reasons" hermione sniffed "Obviously you heard about what happened? The whole school's talking about it"  
  
"Yeah this one kid thinks it's Snape's baby!"  
  
"Well she wasn't far off" hermione knew the subject would come up.  
  
"Yes well, you know why you're in this position don't you?" He sat at the chair next to hermione's bed.  
  
"Because I fell for my watcher, which I will NOT be doing again, just in case you took this job for that reason"  
  
"No, I know all to well what happens if I love a Slayer."  
  
"Yeah, you go all vampire and I get preggers, I had the talk ok?"  
  
"K" 


	10. Tying Up Loose Ends

Tying Up Loose Ends  
  
I'm gonna start a new Hermione story soon, I will keep updating this one though so don't worry!  
  
Wondered what happened to hermione in the summer?  
  
...................  
  
She couldn't stand it, everywhere she went at school she'd get funny looks and people would snigger at her and point.  
  
Feeling her pain, Harry tried to comfort her. "Don't worry, they'll get bored after a while, believe me I know"  
  
"That's different you weren't up the duff"  
  
"Er, well I know, I'm just trying to make you feel you better." Harry said putting his arm around her.  
  
"Don't make it worse by people thinking it was you who did this" she pushed his hand from her shoulder, Harry stood in the corridor and had an idea.  
  
"Hermione? What happened last summer? I mean how did you find out you where a Vampire Slayer?" they carried on walking  
  
"You sure you wanna know? It's a long story"  
  
"Course! Any reason to miss Snape's lesson!"  
  
"Okay, but if you get bored you can't blame me."  
  
"I won't" They had reached the grounds by now and Hermione tried her best to get in a comftable position.  
  
"Two days after school ended this new family moved in next door, you know that the house is huge so obviously there was a lot of people. There were mostly girls, most around our age some slightly older. There was also a girl with blonde hair. She seemed to be some sort of 'mum' to them. Told them off and stuff.  
  
She had a sister called Dawn, who I became friends with and we hanged out a lot, she told me why they had to leave America. She said that they were part a witness protection programme, I didn't believe it. Her sister, Buffy, had fostered the other girls after they were part of a street gang who had gotten into trouble with some unmentionable people. That's why they moved next door. Anyhow, I hanged with um and they seemed okay people, I didn't tell them I was a witch, and Buffy didn't tell me she was a slayer.  
  
A couple of days later, some more people moved in, they were older than the girls, there was Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg and Harris. Giles would talk to Harris the entire time saying he must study if he wants to be a watcher, at the time I didn't know what a watcher was. They said he was studying to be a Security Guard. He seemed to be more interested in making me laugh than anything else, which he succeeded in doing!  
  
Then everything changed. One night I woke up after hearing load noises and screams from next door, I climbed out of my window and I saw Buffy being thrown across the room. A deep voice was saying, "Come on slayer! Try your best!" It was freaky; I was thinking what's a Slayer? Then I heard someone in the bush. I turned to find Xander pointing at me to get in the bush, "Face it Slayer, without you friends, your nothing!" I heard one final scream and Buffy was dead. The thing with the deep voice stalked out, he was a large guy, with a mixture of weapons strapped to his back. I jumped over the fence, and broke in to try and find the guys. She started to cry, "And in front of me was Buffy, her polo neck jumper was blood soaked. It was such a horrid sight. I knelt down next to her and stroked her hair. I remember it so vividly, I felt her twitch, I shouted Buffy! And then she grabbed my hand. She said struggling to find the words, "Last longer than me" and I felt this serge of power go through me, you know that feeling when you've found the right wand? Like that, but much more intense. I felt a hand on my shoulder, Xander had walked in, "you're the slayer," he said he was covered in blood too, but it wasn't his.  
  
"Hermione the Vampire Slayer" 


	11. Soulful

Soulful  
  
The post arrived on time in the great hall five days before Christmas, "Awe Great!" Ron said sarcastically, "Mum's making us jumpers again!"  
  
"How'd you know?" Ginny turned from her conversation with Colin, "Mum send you designs to pick?" She giggled at her little joke.  
  
"Well yea, actually," He held up the page, "The blue will match my eyes!" Suddenly thinking about what he said, he changed the subject.  
  
"Hermione doing ok?" he asked Harry  
  
"I think, she can't walk around to good at the moment, but the baby should be popping out any day now"  
  
"What? It's only been like a month!" Ron said in astonishment.  
  
"It's different, because you know, how is she gonna be able to fight the thingies if she is carrying a baby!"  
  
"Good point" the bell rang, "Great, Defence against the dark arts"  
  
"That Prof. Thomas is quite strict." Ginny said walking away, "but he's still not as bad as Snape"  
  
Ron and Harry ran to the classroom, Prof Harris was standing by the door, counting down for ten, as soon as they ran in he slammed the door. "Great you could make it boys, I'll have Ron in one corner and Harry at the front"  
  
"Yay" Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"Harry now, come on we're going to learn about some fascinating creatures today, pity Hermione isn't here really" A couple of Slytherin girls giggled "Be mature ladies." The became quite. "Thank you,"  
  
He walked over to the curtains, and closed them all, making sure no light escaped into the room. He then made his way over to the supply cupboard.  
  
"Please don't be alarmed by what is in here, it won't hurt you, I promise." Harry had flashbacks of Lockhart and the Pixies.  
  
Prof. Thomas opened the door and a tallish man slowly walked out. He had a Muggle suit on and short hair. He had a small grin on his face and just stood looking at everybody. Half the girls were going weak at the mere sight of him all thinking, 'gosh he's cute'  
  
Malfoy didn't like the attention he was getting from the Slytherin girls, "Oh right well scary Sir, who's this your boyfriend?"  
  
"Malfoy watch your tongue" Prof Thomas didn't need to sound angry; he would always send shivers down your spine.  
  
"This is Angel," he pointed to him; "Tell them about yourself Angel, and why you're here."  
  
"Um, alright," He started; he put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and fourth. "As Prof. Thomas said, I'm Angel - "  
  
"Girlie name ain't it? Angel?" Malfoy blurted out, crabbe and goyle sniggered either side of him.  
  
"It's short for Angelus, anyway. I grew up in Ireland; I've travelled all over the world and finally settled down in California, I have a son, Connor, who unfortunately hates my guts. And oh yeah, I'm a Vampire"  
  
Half the class were shocked and the other half giggled. Harry looked at Ron and could tell that he was scared.  
  
"Wait a minute, we are supposed to believe that this guy is a Vampire?"  
  
"Yes" They both said in union.  
  
"You really are stupid" he turned to crabbe and goyle and smiled.  
  
All of a sudden Angel flew across the room, "Who're you calling stupid? Nancy boy"  
  
"Get your hands off me!" Malfoy's head was pushed to the table, "My father'll here about this!" He said whimpering, "He'll have you hanged!"  
  
"To late numb nuts, I'm already dead!" He looked at Malfoy and he saw that his face had changed. It had become mutated and his canines had become long and sharp.  
  
"Aahhhhhhhhhh!!!" Malfoy ran out of the class, Prof Thomas smiled and so did Angel "Obviously if you annoy him he will scare you"  
  
Harry smiled at the thought of were malfoy was right now, the bathroom.  
  
"Now Angel is a special vampire he has a soul. This means that he can feel guilt so doesn't like to kill humans. He helps them."  
  
"That's right, I'm actually here to help the Slayer with a little bun she's got in the oven," The whole class gasped.  
  
"That leads us on nicely to our next lesson, The Vampire Slayer"  
  
Harry and Ron were Gob smacked. Prof. Thomas and his friend had just given away the fact that there was a slayer in the school. 


	12. Special Delivery

Special Delivery  
  
One thing I have to say to my reviewers: I love you all!!!  
  
...........  
  
"Practical Defence against the dark arts" Harry read the new notice that was pinned on the notice board. " First lesson starts next term, the course is designed for students to learn advanced muggle defence skills, taught by Hermione Granger"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron looked at Hermione who was led by the fire, it was Christmas Eve and the three of them were getting through some holiday homework. "Your OK with everyone knowing that you're a Slayer?"  
  
"I don't care, plus I need all the help I can get" Hermione got back to her copy of Witch Weekly.  
  
"What if someone is sired and then they tell the vamps who you are!" Ron was getting worried.  
  
"Ron, honestly, I'm a witch, I know some pretty good memory charms."  
  
"You said magic doesn't work against vampires!" Ron was going red in the face.  
  
"No! That's only Theo, he can't be touched with magic, and the rest can"  
  
"So what? You just bet them up for the hell of it?" Harry sat down on the sofa next to Ron.  
  
"Well yeah" They looked at each other "plus killing a vampire is like trying to put lipstick on an ubervamp, it can't be done, ow!"  
  
Harry and Ron jumped up, "What is it!" Hermione tried to sit up "I think it's time for the little beast to come out" She said trying to stand up.  
  
"We have to get you to the hospital wing!" Ron shrieked.  
  
"No! I'll go to Christian, he'll know what to do" She tried to walk to the portrait hole and she had another contraction, she screamed in pain and tried to get her breath back. "You know what? I think I'll just stay here"  
  
"Hermione we'll help you" Harry conjured up a wheelchair and the wheeled her to Prof. Thomas' Office.  
  
"Finally, I thought the bastard would never come!" He said just as Ron tried to knock on the door.  
  
They wheeled her in and she led on a pile of cushions next to the wall.  
  
"Do you need towels? On TV they always need towels!" Harry was trying to stay calm.  
  
"She needs a midwife!" Ron said.  
  
"Calm down!" Prof Thomas shouted, they were instantly quiet.  
  
"Harry you go and find Angel, we'll need him for the ritual" He pointed to the door, "He'll be somewhere in the kitchens"  
  
"Ron, you stay here, hold Hermione's hand as this is gonna hurt." Prof Thomas put on some gloves and an apron; Ron not liking what he was seeing fainted next to Hermione.  
  
"The Twat" Hermione said. "Aahhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Breathe! Calm down, ready Push!" Prof. Thomas said, Hermione heard this screech and saw the baby.  
  
"It's a girl," Prof Thomas said. He laid it down on the floor and then levitated Ron into his chair behind the desk.  
  
Angel, followed by an exhausted Harry stormed in.  
  
"You know what to do?" Prof. Thomas asked  
  
"Yeah you got the lingo down?" Angel asked  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione was confused and still trying to make sense that she now had a baby.  
  
Prof. Thomas was speaking in a very peculiar language but translated he said. "Right the wrong that has been done! Take this child as an offering! Restore the soul so rightly owned! Release the demons!"  
  
Angel's face changed and he bit the little girl.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!"? Hermione screeched. "Get away from her! Stop it! She's mine!"  
  
Then a light burst through the roof, it beamed onto the small baby, Angel, blood still dripping from his fangs held her up high.  
  
"You're not taking her away!" Hermione screeched, she couldn't move.  
  
The baby was lifeless, and black shadows lifted from her. Harry just looked in awe. The baby was led down on the floor; a wisp of smoke entered the room, and disappeared through the girl. The light vanished all was still. Hermione was on all fours trying her best to stand up.  
  
The silence was broken, the baby started giggling. 


	13. Normality almost

Normality (almost)  
  
Dis: Don't own harry potter or buffy.  
  
..........  
  
"She's Ok" Prof Thomas scooped the tiny girl up and handed her to a panic stricken Hermione.  
  
"Why? What? Why?" was all Hermione managed to say.  
  
"You know that when a slayer sleeps with her watcher he is killed and she becomes pregnant for a punishment, yes?" Prof Thomas sat down beside her.  
  
"Yes I know that" She said not keeping her eyes of her baby.  
  
"Well that's not all that happens." He looked at the baby too. "You see the baby is born a vampire, a way of reminding you that this is a punishment"  
  
"I knew that too," she said.  
  
"Well the only way for you to of kept her was to make her human, well almost." He leaned against the wall, "I needed the help of Angel, and this little girl has now got her soul back. It was taken when Harris was sired"  
  
"So she's a vampire with a soul?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So she can't go out in daylight?"  
  
"No"  
  
"She has to drink blood?"  
  
"Not necessarily, if you feed her normally from birth she might not need to feed her blood, just don't breast feed her."  
  
"I think I need to go to the hospital wing now" Hermione said gruffly.  
*  
  
"Come get me slayer!" He cried as he jumped up into a tree.  
  
"Great!" hermione muttered, as she latched her axe on the strap behind her back and grabbed onto the bark.  
  
"You're losing your touch luv!" It shouted down, "You need a rest?"  
  
"I'm ok, just as soon as I kick your ass!" She held on tight, swung her legs around and ran against the trunk. She heard a thud as she high kicked the vampire. He fell to the ground and Hermione jumped and landed as swiftly as a cat. She rolled and stood, ready to punch.  
  
He lunged at her and whacked her in the face, she stumbled, reclaimed her balance and twisted and kicked at the same time. She grabbed her axe, and waited for him to stand up.  
  
"Where's the stake? You ain't gonna kill me with that!" He laughed and then his head was gone and he turned to dust.  
  
"I like decapitation, more fun" She said. She put the axe back, and walked to the castle. "Honestly, these vamps get dumber all the time"  
  
She walked to her dormitory and spreaded out on the bed. Lavender looked at her and then said, "Uh, Hermione, You don't live here anymore"  
  
"Huh?" Hermione remembered "Ah! Evie!" She ran down to Prof. Thomas' office and caught him playing with Evelyn, that's what Hermione decided to call her girl.  
  
"I never new you liked dolls?" she said holding back a giggle.  
  
"Uh, yes, er no! What I mean is your back then?" He said looking uncomftable.  
  
"Yep got him in one swoosh!" she made an axe hand movement in the air.  
  
"Quite," He picked up Evelyn and passed her to Hermione. "You remember that you have got the first Practical defence class tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, what fun" 


	14. Practical Defence Against the Dark Arts

Practical Defence against the Dark Arts  
  
Disclaimer: not mine blah blah blah, (hollower is creation of Christopher golden not me!)  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs, holding Evie.  
  
"Don't worry," she told heself "Just get up there show them some moves and then that's it"  
  
She took deep breaths as she opened the large doors that led to the Great Hall. Everyone stopped talking and watched Hermione as she handed Evie to Angel and then walked onto the stage that was set out where the teachers table would normally be.  
  
"Good Evening everyone, hope you are all feeling well." Prof. Thomas looked around, no one would dare make a noise. "Well now, this as you all know is Miss Granger, she has kindly agreed to run this class for you, so you know how to defend yourself if the worst happens." The students looked at each other and most couldn't believe that Hermione could hurt someone. "Well here she is, please begin"  
  
"Thank you Proffesor," She twiddled her fingers and looked around, she saw Ginny at the front giving her a thumbs up. "Right, well I think I should start with the basics, like um, Angel? Could I have your help please?"  
  
Angel handed Evie to Ron who looked scared and he strided onto the stage. Some Slytherin girls sighed as they saw him.  
  
"Angel could you please walk behind me and I'll demonstrate how to flip and stake."  
  
"Your not really gonna?" he did a stake movement.  
  
"No, I ain't stupid" She said.  
  
"Ok, here's what you do, you need to always be aware of what's going on around you. Because with vampires, they can blend in, they can be anyone."  
  
Angel wrapped his arm around Hermione's neck and waited for her to flip him. "This is a good move if your attacker has you by the neck, which if he's a vampire will always do"  
  
Hermione yanked his arm with such force that he came whirling round and down, Hermione quickly grabbed a stake from up her sleeve and pretended to stake him.  
  
There were gasps from the students and Harry, Ron and Ginny were cheering.  
  
Hermione helped Angel up, "are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"I'll live" he said and smiled.  
  
"Now as you all can see, this is a stake" she held up the shaft of wood, "now I know that not everyone is gonna have one on them at all times, but I just want to show that this is what kills all vampires, and this is where you stake them"  
  
She turned round, expecting to see Angel, what she saw was far worse.  
  
Theo.  
  
" I think you've got a little problem there," His voice sounded like someone walking up a gravel pathway, " Stakes don't work on all vampires" He thrusted the stake into his chest and took it out again.  
  
"See?" he dropped the stake, the hall was so silent the clatter rang through the hall.  
  
"RUN!" Angel shouted, every student ran towards the doors at the other end of the hall, they wouldn't open.  
  
"It's no good! They won't budge!" Ron Shouted  
  
"Nice little trick I picked up from that American Red-head" he smirked, "Works a treat"  
  
Hermione flipped and kicked him again.  
  
"Look, it's no use slayer, I don't want to fight you" Hermione looks shocked and Theo understands "I know it's so tragic, look, the reason why I came here is because I wanted to give you a present"  
  
He hands her an envolope, she opens it and there is a word written on the paper.  
  
"Hollower?"  
  
"Catch ya later slayer!" Theo jumped from the great hall.  
  
"Git" she turned round and faced the hall, "don't worry, everythings fine"  
  
"Um, Hermione?" Ron said pointing behind her.  
  
"What?" she turned, "Oh my -!"  
  
A large demon had just burst out the floor and was looking around, Hermione dived off the stage and landed on Prof Thomas.  
  
"What is it?" she asked  
  
"Let me see that paper?" he grabbed it, "Oh gosh, it's the Hollower"  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"It sucks the souls out of vampires"  
  
"Well that's good isn't it?"  
  
"Not if you're-"  
  
"ANGEL!!"  
  
Hermione screeched and ran for the creature. It picked up Angel and pinned it to the floor. He stuck one of its tentacles into him and started to suck.  
  
"NO!!" she tried again but it was no use. Angel led limp on the floor and the creature turned and sniffed around, after finding no more vampires he left.  
  
"That was a present?" Ron asked Harry  
  
"Theo, he's trying to harm Hermione"  
  
"oh, well I think it did the trick"  
  
Hermione knelt next to Angel and slightly lifted his head.  
  
"He's Dead" 


	15. Mortal

Mortal  
  
Soz you've been waiting a while, but Christmas, school, all gets on ya nerves ya no?  
  
.................  
  
"Everyone please back to your common rooms, I think it's safe to say there will be no more Practical defence classes." Prof Thomas said, and guided the students out of the hall.  
  
"I can't believe it," Ginny tried to hold back her tears, "I mean Angel, how long has he been helping us and then this happens?"  
  
"I know, it's all my fault" Hermione still held his head up and Harry knelt down next to her, "It's not your fault! It's that Theo's!"  
  
"Yeah Hermione, you didn't know what was going to hap- AHH!"  
  
As Ron was talking he saw Angel's hand twitch,  
  
"Angel! He's he's twitching!"  
  
"What?" Hermione looked at him. "Angel? Angel is that you? Are you OK?"  
  
"Ron! It was probably nothing" Ginny said  
  
"He's breathing!" Hermione Screeched.  
  
"Breathing? Vampires don't breathe" Harry stated.  
  
"Humans do though," Prof Thomas ran from the hall.  
  
Angel opened his eyes and looked around, everything was blurry and he couldn't get anything into focus. "Ow, my head, I new Paddy shouldn't of given me that last drink."  
  
He saw Hermione and the others and tried to jerk up, "Who are you?" everyone just stood stunned.  
  
"How can this happen?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"I have no idea" Hermione whispered to her, she turned and faced Angel. "Are you alright Angel?"  
  
"What? Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Hermione, Angel don't you remember?"  
  
"Stop calling me that! My name's Liam!"  
  
"What?" Prof Thomas burst in with a slightly large book.  
  
"Angel had a soul yes?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
He opened the book "Well that's how he survived! The Hollower only took the demon, it left the human!"  
  
"You mean Angel is HUMAN?" Hermione said confusingly.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"If you don't tell me who ya are!" Angel was now steadily standing up.  
  
"No, stay down Ang- uh Liam"  
  
"Why did you take me what are you doing to me?"  
  
"Poor man" Prof Thomas said, "He can't remember anything of the last 250 years" 


	16. Human

Human  
  
Yes! I have finally updated! Hurrah!  
  
................................................................  
  
"Angel? Human?" Hermione said again, it was now two nights since the hollower took the demon out of Angel and she still couldn't believe it.  
  
"Hermione, you know that no matter how many times you say it is doesn't make it less real." Harry was looking at which chess piece to move.  
  
"Yes but still, it's amazing!" she sat next to Ron who was also staring at the chess pieces. "I mean, how old is he? Really? He can't be 250 can he?"  
  
"Yeah! If that's how long he's lived for" Ron seemed smug as he moved a piece.  
  
"But he wasn't living technically." Harry said seeming smugger then Ron. "Check mate"  
  
Ginny had just arrived in the common room, after seeing Angel in the hospital wing.  
  
"How is he?" Hermione walked up to her. "Still doesn't now anything," she took out a tissue, "It's just so sad, he doesn't remember anything from him being a vampire."  
  
"What can he remember happened to him last?"  
  
"He remembers being thrown out the local inn, and seeing this girl who attacked him."  
  
"Darla, she sired him" Hermione informed them. "If he can't remember anything that means he can't remember Buffy."  
  
"Or Harris, or anyone else." Harry added to Hermione's list.  
  
"What should we do?" Ron whispered, "I mean, is he able to stay here? Or does he have to leave? What about the summer?"  
  
"I think Prof Thomas has had a talk to Dumbledore about Angel staying, but I'm not sure about anything else."  
  
They all went to see Angel the next day, he seemed to recognise them but still they seemed hazy to him.  
  
"How are you Liam?" Ginny asked, "Do you feel different?"  
  
"I think I –"he hesitated, "no nothing "  
  
"Well that's why we're here, we're gonna help you" Ron added.  
  
Angel sat up in the bed and stared at them. Harry shuffled round in his bag and produced a group photo. "Do you remember these people?"  
  
He strained and could sense some sense of belonging, "I feel like they are friends, but I can not put a name to a face."  
  
Hermione grabbed the picture and looked, "Wesley," She said pointing to one of them, "Do you remember Wesley?"  
  
"Hermione he's not an invalid" Prof Thomas said as he walked in the Hospital wing.  
  
"Don't you have lessons to teach?" She snapped.  
  
"No, I've got Snape covering," He placed a large bag on the table next to Angel's bed.  
  
"What's that?" Ginny asked  
  
"It's something that's going to help Angel remember who he is" He opened the bag and took out a large book. "It's going to restore his memory, Hopefully"  
  
They stood back as Prof Thomas read the spell. They waited in anticipation looking at Angel. He said in his Irish Accent "What ya lookin' at me for?"  
  
"Great Idea Christian" Hermione said, "You need to research this more" "Do you think he'll ever be back to normal?" Ron asked Prof Thomas.  
  
"I hope so, because he can't stay here"  
  
"Why not!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"He doesn't want to, he wants to go back to Ireland, not that anything would be as he remembers it."  
  
"So he's leaving?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, and I think we should let him go,"  
  
"But he's useful to us! He can't leave!" Hermione shouted  
  
"What use is he? He can't remember a bloody thing!" Prof Thomas walked up to angel. "Do you want to stay here?" He asked.  
  
"No I want to go home," He said  
  
"You have no home!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Well I'll find one, I don't need you!" He got up out of the bed and packed his bag, he already had his clothes on.  
  
"You were going to leave without telling anyone!" Harry said pointing out the clothes.  
  
He stormed out and the others followed him down to the entrance hall, "I don't need you! I don't know you, this 'Angel' guy has gone and he ain't comin back!" With that he opened the door and left, leaving the others stunned. 


	17. Familiar Strangers

Familiar Strangers  
  
Disclaimer: none of Harry Potter or Buffy is mine (boo!)  
  
"Look! They're organising a trip to the seaside!" Ron screeched sounding like a five year old.  
  
"It's only if you take muggle studies" Hermione added, deflating Ron's happiness.  
  
"That's not fair!" he stomped  
  
"It's to study Muggle business, Holidays, that sort of thing." Harry Grabbed the notice.  
  
"Ha! My Aunt and Uncle have a holiday home in Devon!" He said, "I always wanted to go, they'd leave me with Aunt Marge" he cringed.  
  
"There is a way that we could go." Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"No Ron! You and Harry are not going to use the cloak!" Hermione said sternly.  
  
Hermione stepped into Prof. Thomas' office. He was sat reading a large battered book to Evie.  
  
"and then the mighty strength of the vampire was matched by the young woman and with one swift movement his head had disappeared – oh Hermione." He stood up and threw the book down.  
  
"I told you not to read her stories about past slayers!" She said  
  
"I'm sorry it was either that or 101 demons and the ways to kill them, now with colour photos!" He held up another book that looked quite new and had a rather slimy creature on the front.  
  
"Ok you win" she picked Evie up and sat her on her lap. "I've come to ask if it's alright if I go on the muggle studies trip."  
  
"Trip? Where to?" "Devon, North Devon"  
  
"Very nice place is North Devon, I used to live there."  
  
"Are you gonna go? You know, see if the place is still the same?"  
  
"No! I um, I have a lot to do here thank you," he shuffled some papers.  
  
"I was going to ask if you could look after Evie?"  
  
"Yea sure, when do you go?" he looked up  
  
"Tomorrow, we have to go by bus, look mugglish" she walked to the door "I'll bring her stuff later." She was gone.  
  
Hermione hadn't seen Harry or Ron the next day and thought that they must be still upset about not being able to go. She stepped on the bus and sat near the back.  
  
"Hey! Watch it Hermione!" She looked at where she was going to sit and Ron emerged from under Harry's cloak.  
  
"Ron! You are so dead if they catch you!" she hissed  
  
"It's not just me, Harry's hear as well!" he hissed back  
  
"Oh well done!" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't say anything Hermione, please?" Ron begged. "I've always wanted to go to the seaside."  
  
"I wasn't going to" Hermione sat in the seat behind them. "What kind of friend would I be? But you have to promise that if you get found out I ain't gonna take any blame for this. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah" they both said in unison.  
  
They bus started up and they were on their way. Dean Thomas had brought his walkman and speakers and he blasted some muggle tunes down the bus.  
  
"What's this then?" Ron said cringing at the noise.  
  
"It's The Darkness" Hermione said "Not exactly my thing"  
  
"Oh, I think there ok" Ron turned and looked out of the window.  
  
They arrived at about 1 o'clock and got into their hotel.  
  
"Now class!" the teacher announced, "You can explore but please stay in groups and don't use any magic, if you do you'll be out of here faster than you can blink."  
  
"wow, she's pretty strict" Ron added.  
  
"Yeah so blend in" Hermione warned.  
  
They decided to explore the beach that was next to the town they were staying in. Ron ran down the sand dune at full speed and headed straight for the sea.  
  
"Look over there!" Ron shouted. "Have you ever seen anyone with hair as red as that?"  
  
Harry and Hermione both looked over to Ron was pointing there was a couple sitting on a group of rocks talking to each other.  
  
"Wow, they look pretty much in love" Harry observed. The couple kissed and the girl walked to the water. She walked in and then plunged into the waves. She waved to the guy and then swam away.  
  
"That was weird" he added.  
  
Hermione looked closely at the man as he returned to the rock. She new him from somewhere.  
  
"Her Herm, where you going?" Ron shouted.  
  
"Wait there" she whispered. She walked closer to the rock and then she realised who he was, "Prof Thomas! Hey over here!" she waved to him and he looked up. He jumped off the rock and disappeared.  
  
"Where'd he go?" 


	18. Family Ties

Family Ties  
  
The three friends walked into the hotel room still arguing about what they saw.  
  
"I'll tell you again, it was him" Hermione said settling on her bed.  
  
"It just looked like him" Harry said sitting next to her "although he did react when you said Prof Thomas"  
  
"Exactly" She said and stared out of the hotel window. She watched a wave bash into the roughly shaped rocks. "I'm gonna find him, if it ain't him, someone's go a lot of explaining to do"  
  
"Hermione, he's probably some tourist who just looks familiar." Harry placed his hand on her shoulder, "Why are you getting so worked up about this?"  
  
"He was with someone, a girl" she looked out the window again, "Who jumped into the sea, and swam off"  
  
"Yeah so?" Ron got up as well.  
  
"Why didn't she come back?" she was trying to work something out in her head. "Something isn't right here"  
  
"Something otherworldly you think?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna find out what it is"  
  
Hermione sat on a bench outside the hotel, she was waiting for the guy to appear again. She waited for about half an hour when she decided to check out the beach.  
  
She walked down the sand dune that they had walked down and settled on the group of rocks that protruded from the sand.  
  
The wind swept her hair across her face and she could smell the salty sea air amongst it. She suddenly flipped of the rock when she heard shouts from down the beach. She saw two men fighting. One was quite big and the other was shorted with a long coat and weapons.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" She hissed as she realised who the huge guy was. Theo.  
  
"Not now" She ran up to sort him out when the smaller of the two flipped an axe from a holdall on his bag and sliced Theo's head clean off. Hermione was so shocked she stood and stared.  
  
The man put the axe back and whirled around to look straight at her. It was the same guy that she saw earlier. He wiped Theo's blood off his cheek and started to walk towards Hermione.  
  
"Hey you! Go way! You din' see anyfin rite?" he walked right up to her face and she whacked him in the nose.  
  
"What the hell? What ya do that for!" He grabbed her by her coat and held her up. "who are you?"  
  
"I'm Hermione, the vampire slayer and you are?"  
  
"No ya can't be, Alexa's the salyer!"  
  
"Who?" Hermione looked at him. "Prof Thomas why are you talking like that? And who's Alexa?" she thought for a moment, "oh god I Knew this was gonna happen! Christian? Are you there? Don't let the voices in Christian do you hear me?"  
  
"You are one mental person, you get me?" My names Harrison. Harrison Thomas. Christians my brother. Well twin to be exact.  
  
"Harrison!" a girl was hovering in the water. "Get your butt over here!"  
  
"Sorry love!" he ran over to her and pulled out a bathrobe from the backpack on the floor. He held it out and the girl put it on. They both walked up to Hermione.  
  
"Who's this then?" the other girl looked Hermione up and down. "sorry love but he's taken" she held onto him and smirked at her.  
  
"Um, no. you've got it wrong."  
  
"This is Hermione" Harrison said. "she's THE vampire slayer, apparently"  
  
"No she ain't! I am"  
  
"I tried to tell her that princess but she wouldn't have it."  
  
"Look I don't want to cause trouble I just saw Harrison and thought he was someone else that's all"  
  
"Who?" Alexa said tossing her fiery red hair back and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"She thought I was Christian"  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
"Yeah." Harrion added, "lets go to the pub and I'll tell you about it." 


	19. Two Slayers, a Demon Hunter and a Watche...

Two Slayers, a Demon Hunter and a Watcher.  
  
A/N : sorry, it's been like forever! I have three months of computer time coming up so I should be updating a lot! ;)  
  
.............................  
  
The three of them sat down outside the pub named 'The Red Barn', Harrison got some drinks and they sat down.  
  
"You see, in my family," Harrison started "there are always two children born. The eldest becomes the watcher and the youngest becomes the Demon Hunter,"  
  
"So you're a demon hunter?" Hermione asked him, the other slayer had linked arms with him and started to kiss his cheek. She thought that this was no time to think about THAT.  
  
"Yeah, one of the original families, there were 5 in total, you could call me pureblood."  
  
Hermione thought what that meant at Hogwarts and who normally went on about it. She would love to punch this guy right now.  
  
"You ok honey?" Alexa said, she actually seemed concerned. "You don't look happy"  
  
"I'm fine," she started to talk to Harrison, "How did you become the Demon Hunter if you're a twin?"  
  
"I was born 3 mins after Christian, so he became da watcher I became da Demon Hunter, cool eh?"  
  
"Does he know you're here?" I asked him,  
  
"Who? Christian? I don't fink so, ere you ain't gonna tell him is ya? Cuz he hates me guts"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's a sore loser, always has been, and when he found out I was gonna be muscle man, and he had to stick wiv being a bookworm. Well he weren't to happy."  
  
"Couldn't he be a demon hunter too" she tried to think of Prof Thomas killing a bunch of demons and just couldn't.  
  
"No, I told ya, it's my birth right not his" he was getting a bit worked up now.  
  
"Calm down honey," Alexa said stroking his hair.  
  
"I sorry, it's just for years he's been going on about it, and it gets frustratin'."  
  
"Well he seems alright to me." Hermione said in his defence.  
  
"You've just met him, you ain't even scratched the surface of what he's like." He didn't want to talk about it anymore and changed the subject.  
  
"What you here for anyway?" he said staring at Hermione.  
  
"I'm on a school trip." Hermione said "With my friends"  
  
"Here! Harrison, didn't Andrew say that he would be on a school trip here?" Alexa said  
  
"Yeah, he did" he turned to Hermione who seemed confused, "You know anyone called..." he pulled out a piece of paper from his coat pocket, "Ronald Wesley? No sorry Weasley" he read.  
  
"What do you want Ron for?" Hermione enquired. ......................  
  
"Do you think she's ok?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
Harry was pacing up and down the room and every now and then looking out the window for any sign of her. "I'm sure she's fine, she's the slayer" He said to reassure Ron and himself.  
  
He sat on his bed and decided to catch up on some potions homework. He got out his book and looked at the question set, he'd never be able to write so much!  
  
"Hey Ron, have you seen this homework? It's so stupid!" "I know Snapes reall- OW! Oh my Christ ahhh!" Ron fell to the floor and held his head in pain.  
  
"Ron! Ron! What's wrong" Harry was trying to turn Ron over put he stayed in one position and keep on screaming, the pain was unbearable.  
  
Ron was trying to make sense of what was going on in his mind, bright colours flashed across his vision and then he saw Prof Thomas, he was sat in a circle, it flashed so quickly but he could remember it, then a girl with long blonde hair started dancing in front of him. She changed; her hair pulled back, her clothes changed to black then to red. She disappeared and Prof Thomas came back this time he was on a beach. The girl appeared. His mind turned to black. He rolled over trying to recover from the searing pain.  
  
"Ron! Are you ok?" Harry seemed so scared. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"I saw things," He managed to say "Not things, Prof Thomas and a girl"  
  
"Who? What girl?" Harry was so shocked he felt like he couldn't breathe.  
  
A name popped in Ron's Head.  
  
"Buffy Summers" 


	20. Messenger

Messenger  
  
A/N: sorry yet again it's been a while! On with the story!  
  
...............................  
  
"We have to find Hermione" Harry said as he helped Ron to his feet.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, "I mean how do you know it has something to do with Hermione?"  
  
"Oh yeah your right because I mean you always have head splitting headaches and visions don't you? Come on!" They stumbled through their bedroom door and out of the hotel.  
  
Hermione got a refill of her cola and sat back down. "So what did you say Ron was?"  
  
"He's a messenger for the powers that be" Alexa pointed skyward.  
  
"Yes, but what does a messenger do?" she asked getting agitated.  
  
"They're sent visions to pass onto the slayer, or slayers as the case may be."  
  
"So my friend could be having a vision right now?"  
  
"He could be. Although I hope he isn't, I'd hate to go through all that pain and not know why." She looked at Harrison who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Pain?" Hermione didn't like the sound of this, "what kind of pain?"  
  
"Headaches" Harrison explained before Alexa could, "and we're not talking hangover headache, I mean 'I've just been hit over the head with a sack of bricks' pain"  
  
"Poor Ron"  
  
"Hermione!" the three of them turned to see Harry followed by an exhausted Ron.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione ran to Ron. "Ron? Ron are you alright? Have you had any visions?"  
  
"How'd you know about that?" Harry asked  
  
"I was told just now by those two" she pointed at Harrison and Alexa.  
  
"Oh well that makes it ok then! Oh jez – "Harry just saw Harrison, "whats's Prof Thomas doing here?"  
  
"Harrison's the name, Demon Hunting's the game" he stood up and shook Harry's hand.  
  
"uh huh" he said confused by the situation. "Er, Hermione have I missed something?"  
  
"Harrison is Christian's twin"  
  
"and the girl?"  
  
"Oh well that's a long story you see"  
  
"I'm a slayer" Alexa said outright.  
  
"Okay obviously not that long" Hermione giggled sheepishly.  
  
"Was there like a timelapse because I've got no idea what's going on" Harry looked at everyone.  
  
"And my brian hurts" Ron added.  
  
Hermione sat Ron down and Harry followed. The two were told about Harrison and Alexa and that Ron was a meesenger.  
  
"Why was I picked?"  
  
"Well you see, the last messenger was Angel, but after he became human, he lost the ability to see the visions and so the powers that be past them onto you"  
  
"Hey you should think yourself lucky that he didn't kiss you!" Harrison chuckled.  
  
"What?" Ron was confused and rather offended.  
  
"Usually the gift of the sight is past through a kiss, but in these circumstances, it was passed on in a different way."  
  
"How'd you know all this?" Hermione asked as they seemed to know everthing.  
  
"I have the best watcher, Giles, he was Buffy's watcher before she – anyway, have you had a vision yet Ron?"  
  
"Yes, and it was bloody painfull. I better get paid for this" He described his vision to the rest of the group.  
  
"It can't be Buffy!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Wait you know who Buffy is?" Harry asked.  
  
"remember when Harris died? After we were sat outside and I explained about me becoming a slayer?"  
  
"Uh yeah, you said she died" Harry remembered, "You said Theo killed her"  
  
"I killed him!" Harrison said proudly.  
  
"So maybe she's come back to help us" Harry suggested.  
  
"How could she come back?"  
  
"There are a few resurection spells out there," Alexa added.  
  
"That would explain what Prof Thomas was doing, in my vision." Ron said.  
  
"Do you think he knows something we don't?" Harrison said. "Most likely" Hermione said. 


	21. Dark Slayer

Dark Slayer  
  
Draco Malfoy was bathing in the midday sun near the school lake. "Isn't it good not to have pathetic Gryffindors swarming around" he was specifically talking about Harry, Ron and Hermione. "The sun is shining, the lake is clear and – wait a minute, what's that?"  
  
He poked Crabbe in the stomach as he stood up. The lakes surface had started to ripple. At first he thought it was the giant squid that lived in the lake. What emerged was a young woman. She was petite in size and had long flowing blonde hair that was half pulled back. She was entirely dressed in red. Even gloves and boots.  
  
She stepped onto the lake's embankment. She was bone dry even though she had just emerged from water. She looked around at her surroundings and fineally saw Draco, standing wide mouthed at her. He thought she was gorgeous.  
  
She walked up to him, he realised what he was doing and turned to look for Crabbe who could be seen running back to the school in the distance. "Wuss" Draco muttered.  
  
"You there! Human" The woman announced.  
  
"Me?" Draco asked dazed.  
  
"Yes you" She exclaimed.She grabbed his face and turned it to either side. Draco tried to struggle but she had great strength. "You are exactly what I'm looking for" she whispered smiling at him. Draco couldn't help but smile back.  
  
She grabbed his neck and chin and twisted his head fiercely until there was a loud crack. She threw him into the lake and waited for several minutes.  
  
Draco shot out of the water gasping for breath, although he didn't need it. He fumbled round and stood up. He waded through the water and climbed up the embankment, much more messily than the woman. He stood there extremely pissed off. "What do you think you were doing!" he shouted "you could of killed me!"  
  
As he said this she laughed.  
  
"What is so funny?" he felt to check his hair and then he felt that his face had changed. "what have you done?"  
  
"I did kill you" she said "now you can live forever, as my spy."  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"You're a vampire Draco" she said as he tried to shake off his game face "of course you're no ordinary vampire, I mean you can survive sunlight and you weren't sired in the traditional sense. But all the same you are my vampire minion."  
  
He tried to understand what she was saying but he was more concerned by the fact that he wanted to feed. He couldn't look at any of the students without thinking of then as lunch. He could also hear and feel everything. It was like he could never feel more alive.  
  
"I want you to do a job for me" she said  
  
"Anything master" he found himself saying without realising.  
  
"I want you to go and kidnap someone close to the slayer"  
  
"The slayer?" he asked. As she said this word he was filled with fear. The same as most people when Voldemort was mentioned.  
  
"Hermione Granger, The Vampire Slayer" she added. "I believe you know her?"  
  
"Yes" a smile spread across his face. "consider it done"  
  
"Good boy, and you can also feed. Not on the chosen you understand."  
  
"Yes your beautifulness" Draco thought quickly. He started to walk when he realised something. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you?"  
  
"I'm Buffy Summers" she turned as she said, "But you will know me as Satan.  
  
Ginny and Neville were sat in the school library quizzing each other on potion ingredients.  
  
Draco strolled into the library, looking pleased with himself. He had just tested his new vampire strength by throwing Pansy Parkinson across the Slytherin common room because she got in his way.  
  
"Why if it isn't the Gryffindor idiots convention"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy" Ginny snapped sourly.  
  
"Watch your tongue Weasley" Draco threatened in retaliation.  
  
"If you can see Malfoy, your cronies are no where to be seen." She added looking smug.  
  
"well you see, I found my own strength so I fired them" as he said this he shot a glance at Neville and pinned him to the nearest bookshelf by his neck. Gasping for breath he tried to move but he couldn't.  
  
"Watch your boyfriend die Weasley" Draco's face changed dramatically and he plunged his fangs into Neville's neck. His eyes widened as he felt his blood drain away. The feeling of the warm liquid sliding down his throat made him bite deeper. When he had finished he let Neville's limp body fall to the floor.  
  
He turned to look at Ginny, he could smell her fear and he loved it. He grabbed her, "you smell delicious" he whispered through blood stained fangs. Sniffing her neck as she whimpered. "Lucky for you, you're not going to die yet." He pushed her to the floor and picked her up by her hair. "My master would like a little chat with you". 


End file.
